When the Universes Collapse
by Yarsian
Summary: After Doomsday Rose and the Doctor go on to live their seperate lives. There are ups and downs but could some new information bring about a possible reunion? Only one way to find out...
1. Prologue

Hey I'm taking the plunge and finally posting another story. I'm open for any kind of review, except flamers. But if you have negative/constructive criticism I'll gladly take it. My summary may not make sense yet but I have all ready written later chapters so don't worry it _will _make sense!

Disclaimer: If I owned _Doctor Who_ why would I be on this website?

* * *

The End of Fear Her…

The Doctor walked down a street of Dame Kelly Holmes Close in a daze. Rose had just saved the world with just a little help from him, but for the most part she was on her own. Rose was learning how to save the world all by herself. He couldn't have felt more proud of her then he did at that moment. Then he started to wonder 'Where the hell is she anyway?'

As if on cue he heard her familiar voice call out "Cake?" He turned around and saw her there holding a cupcake with edible ball bearings on top. They both started to laugh with relief of finding each other.

"Top Banana!" He exclaimed and then while he took a bite he told her, "I can't stress this enough ball bearings you can eat master piece." He swallowed the last remaining bits and then did something that not only surprised Rose, it surprised him. He kissed her right on the lips. "Sorry!" he sputtered out after the kiss ended nearly as quick as it started "I have no idea why I did that. I…" He never finished that sentence because Rose grabbed him by his coats lapels and drew him into yet another kiss.

Rose was surprised at what a good kisser the Doctor was. These were the first kisses she had ever had with him, which she remembered anyway.

"So, wanna go check out what's happening at the stadium?" She asked enthusiastically after she broke the kiss.

"Uh…uh….yeah sure" He barely managed to squeak out.

After watching a few things at the Olympics Rose and the Doctor headed back to the TARDIS. After the kisses things had been eerily quiet between the two, an awkward silence if you will. Until Rose decided to finally speak up, "Doctor, um about earlier…"

"Oh that, yeah"

"I just wanted to say" she shyly said as a blush crossed her cheeks, "I rather enjoyed those kisses." She ended the sentence with perhaps the reddest face in the history of the universe. She then ran out of the TARDIS console room fully embarrassed.

Rose lay on her bed. She had just made a complete fool of herself. _God, I am never gonna be able to face him again, I AM SO STUPID!_ was all she thought. She thought about the many times things had gotten awkward before but this was the most awkward moment she and the Doctor ever had. She thought about the tension that seemed to be building up between them lately. Oh this was going to get her kicked out of the TARDIS for sure. She thought about ignoring it. She thought about her other kisses with the Doctor, well really the Doctor's retelling of them, seeing as she still couldn't remember them. But in Rose's embarrassment and thinking she had forgotten one thing. She had forgotten to eat. She thought about ignoring her hunger, fearing the Doctor might see her, but her stomach refused to agree. Reluctantly she went to the kitchen and sure enough he was there.

She turned to leave when he suddenly said, "Rose, I, uh," he too was turning redder than a tomato, "I just wanted to say that I enjoyed the kisses too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I was wondering, can we do it again?" She glanced up at him with a deer in the headlights look. "You know," he continued, "now and then."

"Oh, I'd love to."

"Really?"

"Yeah"

And for the third time that night the Doctor kissed Rose. She opened her mouth and let his curious tongue in. Her tongue was tracing lines around his mouth. The Doctor slowly pulled her closer to him. Their chests crushed against each other and she could feel his hearts beating out of control. The months of tension following their meeting were finally coming out here. And that night was the first of many nights of endless pleasure between the Doctor and Rose.


	2. A Change In Dialogue

Yes Chapter 1 because the prologue was really dumb, in my opinion.

* * *

A Change in Dialogue

"Rose Tyler…" and the Doctor vanished. And Rose woke up. Rose had been having the same nightmare ever since she had been trapped in the parallel world only today was different. She was actually on her way to Bad Wolf Bay.

"Almost there love" Pete told her quietly. She nodded and remembered why she was stuck there in the first place, she begged. She begged the Doctor to take her back home so she could see Jackie. So she could tell them both something. He asked what and she said she would only tell if Jackie was present or if someone's life was threatened because of it. The Doctor said he could only know if someones life was in danger if she told him. She silently refused to say anything at that point. He begrudgingly took her back to the Powell Estate. Nothing could take away the horrible feelings she had, well maybe one thing but she wasn't exactly sure about how she felt about that either simply because she didn't know how the Doctor would have reacted had she told him.

In the month that passed, for her anyway, between the Olympics and going back home she had began to see the signs. She was getting sick in the mornings but alien food can do that to a digestive system, the Doctor told her that when she first started traveling. She thought she was late, but really who could keep track of time in the TARDIS? She was scared mostly, mostly that it would be 'impossible' or something would go terribly wrong. Or the Doctor would blame Mickey.

When the arrived they arrived Rose got out of the car and waited just like she had in her nightmares. She walked around for a bit and he appeared just like her dreams and the conversation went exactly the same except for one part she could not stand keeping the same.

"You're not?" He asked quietly.

"Well mum is three months gone," Then instantly hated herself for chickening out. "And I. I. I. I'." It wasn't coming out

He stood silent for a moment then questioned, "Oh," this seemed depressed and rose began to cry harder. "Oh! It's mine isn't it?" Rose could only nod. The Doctor was beaming at her when she finally looked at him. "Brilliant! Fantastic! Should be damn near impossible but Amazing nonetheless! You sure though? I mean I don't want to get my hopes up for nothing."

"Positive" and she looked back down.

"Well I guess you should know that Time Lord pregnancy lasts for two years. And you probably knew this but don't go to any hospitals. And you should also know I'll have to find some way to do the impossible" Rose looked up at him confused. "Because I am not letting you raise that baby on your own. I'll find away back to you Rose and then we'll live as a family you, me, and our baby." His grin was from ear to ear. "And I mean it Rose you know why?" She shook her head. "Because, Rose Tyler, I love you."

"I…" she started but he vanished before he could finish. Well that certainly wasn't like her nightmare, not at all.


	3. Roadblocks and Burned Bridges

Hi Everybody! I'd like to thank my two reviewers I don't know personally. I also would like to thank minxy, I know her personally and she is now my editor. I call her the editor and say she works for the Jagrafess, she doesn't get it. I don't force her to check my Doctor Who related facts (although she did...). That being said any and all grammar errors are entirely her fault. send her a message not me. Last but certainly not least I would like to thank all the people who have favorited or alerted this story. It's really nice to see all of those e-mails in my inbox. Dividers are random numbers that have nothing to do with the story what so ever.

So as always reviews are appreciated if not encouraged, I don't own Doctor Who, Oh FYI I'm remaining light hearted because this chapter is really emotional. Just a bit of forwarning.

* * *

The first thing Rose did when she arrived back home from Bad Wolf Bay was rent a nice modern flat in London. It was a nice little place with 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a decent-sized kitchen, and a living room overlooking the rest of the city. It seemed like a good place to raise a little time lord, or lady. This was the first roadblock Rose Tyler hit She had no idea how to tell if she was going to have a girl or boy. 

Her second major roadblock was finally getting a job at Torchwood. Even though in Pete's world Torchwood was a bit more public it still wasn't the kind of place where you walk up and apply for a job they walk up to you. Rose became instantly relieved when parallel Yvonne decided to go on a two week holiday. Pete was in charge for two weeks. Two weeks was all the time needed for Rose to be asked and start a job.

She was about four and a half months pregnant but she still wasn't showing the slightest bit. Showing wasn't the problem. It was the sickness. She woke up at 4 am puking. She would usually end her eruptions at 4:45. The only problem was working at Torchwood meant getting to work at 7. Rose usually took an hour and a half to get ready and to work in the morning, meaning setting the alarm for 5:30, thus making going to bed for 45 minutes impossible or very irritating. Rose thought she was sleep deprived living with the Doctor, but that was one thing Torchwood had over him. Rose excelled at her job nonetheless and they liked the way she could talk to various aliens without threatening them. It surprisingly seemed to get the job done better.

Rose however hit a third roadblock. She knew Torchwood ran medical scans on all new employees and probably tested for pregnancy. She was expecting that. What she wasn't expecting was Pete's assumptions one night at a quiet Tyler family and Mickey dinner. It was about a week after Yvonne had gotten back from her holiday that Pete had gone over to Rose's to pick her up for work, as per Jackie's orders for the two to get to know each other. He let himself in at 6:45. Rose was fine with this until for some unknown reason her breakfast decided to break free the way it went in. Pete decided to look over her file once he got to work and noticed she was pregnant. The fact Pete knew made the dinner that night very awkward.

The three Tyler's and the Smith were sitting around a long oak table when Pete decided to speak up.

"Mickey, Rose **-** I would like to congratulate you." He began. Mickey was very confused and a look of sheer horror ran across Rose's face. "A baby," Mickey's jaw dropped, "is another wonderful addition to our family. I'm so proud." Now, Rose had never had a suicidal thought in her life but Pete's little speech had her considering the possibility. Mickey, it seemed, forgot how to do math.

"Really Rose? We're having a baby?" Mickey seemed so happy. Rose seemed horrified.

"Oh that's wonderful. I had no idea you two were together again. It's good to see you moving on Rose." Jackie seemed so proud. Rose started to pale.

"We're not back together," Jackie gave Mickey the I'll-slap-you-if-you-don't-take-that back-look. Rose buried her face in her hands. "Well, not yet anyways."

"That's impossible" Jackie stated. "Rose isn't showing. It would have to had been recent…" All eyes suddenly fell on Rose looking for her to clear things up.

"It's not Mickey's." She said barely above a whisper she was still looking down, her hair covered her face from any view.

"Whose is it then?" Jackie demanded.

"Like you'd have to guess." Rose felt like dying inside. She felt empty. She began to wish the Doctor was here. Then she thought about how Jackie would slap him and he would complain later back on the TARDIS. It seemed so real she shed a tear. Jackie could see the tear falling.

"OH, don't you _dare _tell me you slept with that man, that alien, that alien thing!"

"Too late for that mum." Rose was in seething anger mode. She was still in control, angry but not blind with rage. She had to be angry in moderation besides sadness still controlled most of her actions.

"He tricked you didn't he? Use some kind of mind control or something?"

"No mum that's terrible, you're terrible! He would never do something like that!"

"How would you know? He changed on you how do you know he wouldn't do something like that?"

"I know because I just do. He wouldn't do that to me or to anyone else."

"Probably isn't even normal sex" Mickey added. Mickey was hurt badly but he'd do anything to regain some pride.

"Nope it's not normal. It's better than normal, certainly better than you. You noticed that oral fixation he has? Does wonders in the bedroom let me tell you." Rose was furious at this point. If her mum and Mickey were bringing her down she was taking as many people down as possible. Rose was still in the driver's seat, but Mickey's next comment pushed her over the edge.

"How do you know he isn't gonna dump you like Sarah Jane? How do you know you're not another Reinette?"

"BECAUSE HE LOVES ME!" Tears started to stream down Rose's face. She tried to fight them but they still kept coming.

"Oh, Really? How can you be sure?" Jackie questioned.

"HE TOLD ME SO! He told me, and then he said he would find a way to get me back." Rose had never told anyone the Doctor had said that.

"Well Rose if you are pregnant with the Doctor's," the name brought a few more tears to Rose's eyes, "baby you won't be by the end of the week."

"Really? See if you plan on carrying out that threat I won't be here tomorrow and no one will be able to find me." And with that Rose walked out of the Tyler mansion. Jackie of course didn't carry out the ultimatum and Rose continued to work at Torchwood but there was an obvious rift created between the two.

-2-2-2-2

Rose began to buy things for the baby at about 11/2 years. She was still barely showing, which was nice considering when she first found out she thought she would be as big as a house for a whole year. After the incident Rose only talked to Mickey when she needed him. So it was very odd one Friday night while Rose was arranging baby furniture in the bedroom next to hers when he knocked on the door.

"Rose, I've been thinking" Mickey began, "and we need to talk."

"Alright," and she let him inside. She sat on her cushy black leather armchair. Mickey sat on the brown pinstripe couch.

"Rose, it took me a while but I'm okay with you and the Doc-" Rose flinched, "you and him. And I realized I was a jerk that night and I want to make it up to you." Rose raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "I mean it. And I was thinking, you know one day, getting you to an ultrasound machine no," he took a long pause looking for a word other than _doctor_, "medical professionals around. You know just to see if everything looks normal and maybe even if it's going to be a boy or girl."

Rose was quiet for a long time. Mickey thought he had said something wrong "Are you serious?" Mickey nodded. "That's a great idea. Why didn't I think of that?"

"I can go get one within a few weeks if you want."

"Oh I'd love that." Rose looked at Mickey. She wasn't smiling but she was the happiest he had seen in a long time.

"Great see ya then."

"See ya. Mickey, there's a match on isn't there?"

"How do you always know that?"

"Every woman in the world has near psychic abilities. And no, I discovered that all on my own." Mickey laughed and headed out the door. "Mickey! One more thing I'm sorry for the other day." She still didn't smile but she really meant it, and with that Mickey became Rose's pregnancy monitor.

-3-3-3-3-3-

About month later Mickey brought the ultrasound machine over to Rose's flat. He could have had it sooner but he needed to learn how to use it properly. It also took him a good half hour to get things hooked-up correctly. He set it up next to her bed and she lay down.

"Rose just keep in mind, I'm no medical professional."

"I know," _In so many ways _she thought to herself. She knew he wanted to say 'doctor', she knew he wanted something more as well, she couldn't give him what he wanted though.

Mickey put the jelly on Rose's stomach and began to examine her with the device. Rose quickly noted things that made the baby seem human, 1 head, 2 arms, 2 legs, 2 hands, 2 feet, 5 fingers per hand, 5 toes per foot, 2 eyes, 1 nose, 1 mouth, and 2 ears. Then she noticed something that made the baby extraordinary it had 2 hearts.

"Well everything looks almost normal, except for those," Mickey said pointing at the hearts, "and you're having a baby girl."

"Really?"

"Yep, looks just like her mum too." Mickey laughed and Rose barely smiled. Rose wasn't really ready to smile, not yet. She certainly wasn't ready to laugh. "Umm Rose," Mickey started, "Umm I'm not doing anything this Friday and I was wondering if you know wanted to do…"

"Sorry Mickey but I'm just not up for that sort of thing," Rose interrupted .She put her hand on her stomach, "You know Mickey, being pregnant makes you really tired. I think I'll just go to sleep now."

That night as Mickey left he began to feel angry. _The Doctor's gone _he thought to himself,_ and Rose's baby girl need's a daddy. The Doctor can't come back, he may have told her otherwise, but he could tell how depressed Rose was and he probably would have said anything to cheer her up. He isn't coming back. Why can't she see that? Why can't she see that I'm the one who is always there for her? I was there when he regenerated, when I was going with Trisha, when he was with Reinette, and now when he's gotten her pregnant and doesn't have to deal with any of the problems I'm having to go through. I'm the one who is bending over backwards to take care of her. I'm going to be the one who takes care of this baby not him. I'll be that baby's father figure not him or anyone else. No one can stop me. _That night Mickey swore to take care of Rose and her baby girl. He also swore to never let anything take away his happiness and his girls from him again.


	4. Slipping Up and Master Strokes

Welcome to the next exciting installment of When the Universes Collapse. Last time we watched Rose Tyler ruin a relationship with her mother and Mickey decided to pursue Rose's affections. In today's exciting chapter we see how things are going for our dear Doctor. Please note: Most of this happens after Human Nature/Family of Blood and during Utopia.The Utopia part is obvious to me but I placed a friendly reminder in the actual chapter. As per usual shout outs to my editor Minx, all of you who reviewed, and all of those who don't review but favorite and/or alert me or this story. I would quickly like to apologize for last chapter. I had no idea my seperating lines didn't show up until I went and looked back at the chapter and that was too late. I have corrected the problem in this chapter. I don't own Doctor Who. Now for the exciting chapter. Dividers of sections are random numbers/letters

* * *

Slipping Up and Master Strokes 

The Doctor lay quietly on his bed. He stared at the ceiling for what could have been years. The only reason he knew it wasn't years is because he figured Martha would have come in and said something. He thought about the last month's events. Those months were only a dream to him but they were very real to everyone else around him. What happened to Nurse Redford was unfair, he knew that, but you can't control your heart. He felt guilty about that anyway. Joan was a kind woman who didn't deserve that. He thought about the paradox of love bringing happiness and severe pain.

Thinking of that very paradox reminded him of the last time that paradox crossed his mind. _Oh Rassilon, here I go again _he quietly thought to himself.His mind instantly became flooded of images of Rose and his eyes began to fill with silent tears. _I need her so much _he thought and then he realized something, John Smith needed Joan. He sat straight up. He thought about Joan and Rose and realized the emotions John Smith faced are exactly the ones he was facing. The Doctor had realized John Smith was a rushed program but forgetting anything about Rose, that was just unacceptable, beyond him, and yet he did it, just like that. The Doctor thought a lot about what this meant. _Am I getting over Rose?_

Not secretly crying your eyes out regularly is a good thing but then the Doctor wondered,

_Am I __forgetting __her? No how could I forget Rose? I love Rose. I told her that. She probably would have said it back. I'm not forgetting her. She's far too important… _His thoughts stayed on this track for quite some time.

After taking care of Donna he had searched for ways across the void, but he hadn't found anything, and then he met Martha. Martha was a good companion. He just didn't think of her as a romantic interest. He couldn't have that, had he met her at any other time maybe, but not now. Martha liked him and it was understandable, if one of your sworn enemies can outright snog you after spending 23 years plotting your death your body must be somewhat attractive. The Doctor reasoned this out long ago. Martha was a good person and deserved someone to take care of her but not him. Martha however did not see him as the person he was, she saw him as a young attractive man who needed a rebound and then eventually long time companion. Martha and Joan were in this case in the same boat. They were both in love with a man who didn't exist.

The Doctor walked into the console room for his nightly ritual, checking for any cracks to the Parallel world. The scans did what they normally did, they found nothing at all. The Doctor sat on the pilots chair quietly for a long time. Then he fell asleep.

8-6-7-5-3-0-9

Martha awoke to hear the Doctor talking. She knew it was his voice but she couldn't make out what he was saying. She got out of bed and followed his voice. He was asleep in the console room again. She found him there quite often. She wondered if he had a room on his own ship. She could clearly hear what the Doctor was saying and it quite surprised her.

"Joan….No…Joan….Sorry….Baby…Rose….Joan…Rose…Sorry…Baby…"The Doctor gasped and woke up. Martha thought dreaming about Joan would be normal, after all John Smith dreamed as the Doctor, couldn't the Doctor dream as John Smith? What really surprised, or angered rather, her were the mentions of Rose in the dream. The Doctor mentioned her far too often and it made Martha angry, but she put the Doctor first.

"You okay?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah fine," he said then he set about the controls.

"You know I was thinking, maybe if you gave Joan a few weeks to cool down you could ask her again…"

"I never ask anyone twice except once, but that was only because I had a really cheap trick planned and the first time really didn't count, until something happened in 1987 changed my views slightly… but that person was human, that person made mistakes, as did John Smith. Although he seemed quite happy having a family with Joan, I wouldn't be happy living in one place but, he was just a program,"

"So that baby, you were talking about in your dream was about John Smith and Joan…" Martha didn't want to pry but she liked knowing if she was right.

"No," The Doctor was suddenly very quiet.

"What?"

"That dream it wasn't about John Smith. It was a nightmare of sorts. Joan met Rose and her baby."

"Rose had a baby?"

"She was going to, a little timetot."

The Doctor's words came crashing in on her; it wasn't that hard to figure out. "Your baby?"

"Yeah" and the Doctor walked out of the console room silently. Martha was distraught. _Pregnant. Rose was pregnant. Rose was pregnant with the Doctor's baby. Oh, my God. Is that even possible? It must be…Can the Doctor have sex? He is an alien. He must be human enough though. Does he fall in love with every woman he meets? Well, at least every woman falls in love with him. _

-l-i-n-e-y-d-i-v-i-d-e-r

When Jack awoke he expected to be on a nice tropical planet with sandy beaches, a nice balmy breeze blowing the palm tree leaves ever so slightly, the sun shining without a cloud in sight, Rose and the Doctor lounging on matching beach chairs waiting for him to come over and join them in the third chair right next to them. The Doctor's giant nose and ears burning under the hot sun and Rose laughing. Much to his shock and dismay however he awoke on a cold desolate planet, no sun, no stars even, the breeze was more of a cold gust, and he didn't see any plants either. The thing that shocked him the most were the people who were waiting for him.

The man he assumed was the Doctor looked nothing like his Doctor. He had short brown hair and wore a brown pinstripe suit, and Converse Chuck Taylors. He also had on a long brown duster. His Doctor would have never worn what this man was wearing that was for sure. The woman was definitely not Rose. This woman seemed a few years older and of a completely different ethnic background then Rose. Jack being Jack however was immediately attracted to both of them. However, Jack could not help but admit he was severely saddened by this revelation. He missed his Doctor. **((AN: Okay I'm skipping around in Utopia from here on out, hope it isn't to confusing.)) **

-3-4-5-4-3-5-

The Doctor, Jack, and Martha walked around with Creet. Just then a man walked up to them.

"Excuse me" the man said, "I don't know how but I wasn't here two minutes ago…"

"Did you slip?" Creet said.

"What does that mean?"

"Were you walking somewhere that didn't look like this one second and then for no reason at all end up here?"

"Yes how did you..?"

"It's complicated."

"Tell me," this time it was the Doctor.

"Well Professor Yana explains it best, it's all just a theory, but I'll try. The universe is ending, and the parallel universes are beginning to end as well. The universes are collapsing onto each other. Sometimes people will simply take a step forward and find themselves in a completely different universe. Sometimes it's a good thing, like reuniting families, but then families get pulled apart easily as well."

"So travel between parallel universes is common?" There was a spark in the Doctor's eye. Martha hadn't seen that spark before, close but never quite like this. Jack saw the spark and began to wonder why his spark was lit up.

"You could say that yeah. That a problem?"

"Nope, it's perfectly fine, brilliant," The Doctor paused and then said, "Fantastic."

The Doctor waited outside the room where everybody dies, Jack was in the room not dying, and Martha was listening in on their conversation. Professor Yana worked quietly next to her. That is, until the conversation turned to her least favorite subject, a certain girl named after something she would expect to find in her mum's garden.

"What happened?" Jack wanted to know why he was the only person on the face of the earth who could get shot in the head and talk about it the next day.

"Rose," The name caused him to pause, he wasn't forgetting her, good, "She came back, opened the heart of the TARDIS and absorbed the Time Vortex itself." He thought of what could have happened at the Game Station, "No one's ever meant to have that power. If a Time Lord did that, he'd become a god, a vengeful god. But she was human." He loved that about her, so quintessentially human. "Everything she did was so human. She brought you back to life. But she couldn't control it, she brought you back forever. That's something I suppose. The final act of the Time War was life."

"Can she change me back?"

"I took the power out of her. She's gone, Jack. She's not just living on a parallel world, she's trapped there." At this point Martha walked away. Professor Yana just kept on listening, it wasn't spying however. Spying didn't have any benefit for those being spied upon. You never know when Jack may require assistance or something… "Well," the Doctor continued, "was."

"Found a way back to get her back then?"

"Maybe." Jack stared at him for an answer, "You heard what Creet said, travel between the universes, not only possible but," the Doctor sighed dreamily almost in happy defeat, "common."

-4-5-42-5-4-3

The Master was alive, he regenerated, Martha recognized his voice and that couldn't be good at all, and now the Doctor was faced with a decision. The decision wasn't obvious but it was there. The Doctor had to choose between Rose, and the safety of the entire universe. The Master had made it blatantly obvious as well, "Why don't we stop and have a nice little chat while I tell you all my plans and you can work out a way to stop me, I _don't_ think! Oh and if you try to rescue your little friend I'll be jealous and throw a temper tantrum." Always like the Master to point things out the Doctor hadn't thought of quite yet.

His thoughts immediately jumped to Rose. He loved her, she knew it and he needed her.

Then he thought of the six billion people on Earth. They were in danger because that was the only place the Master could land. They would be the first to face the pure destruction he would certainly bring. Six billion lives, which was just Earth alone. The Master probably still had plans for universal domination, and he called it a temper tantrum. A whole universe or Rose Tyler.

The Doctor searched his soul, though he didn't feel he deserved one. The choice was obvious. He couldn't believe his previous indecision. A long time ago he wouldn't have even hesitated. As far as he knew Rose was completely safe. She may not be happy, but her safety and the safety of the universe always came before her happiness. The Doctor knew he had to stop the Master. Maybe he'd be able to come back to the end of the universe and save her then. The odds were completely against him, next to impossible. He walked over to Jack and Martha and began to toy with Jack's vortex manipulator. The future kind pushed the door harder causing Jack, Martha, and the Doctor to jerk to the right. The Doctor pressed the button and headed to stop the Master.

* * *

Yeah I know, a cliff hanger. Before I go into the witness protection program I just wanted to say that I have the next chapter mostly written, and the ideas for the next 2 chapters after that in my head. So I shall now go into hiding for about 3-7 days. Yes I'm making that an updating promise. 


	5. Thinking the Worst

Hello again. This may sound whiney/immature but I would really, _REALLY_ like some reviews. I'm very insecure when it comes to my writing and I need constant feedback. As for last chapter I noticed, again too late, any sort of division was missing. I will be editing both of my chapters today to make it more readable. Here is the next chapter of When The Universes Collapse. I'll hug every reviewer! Also feel free to check out my blog the link is on my profile.

* * *

Thinking the Worst 

The Doctor was the first to recover and he looked to the sky. It was around noon; the sun was warm, the sky was blue, and the clouds were white. He saw buildings that looked familiar even though his vision was a little blurry. He blinked a few more times and when he looked up at the sky again he saw something he was always confused to see, zeppelins.

"What's with the zeppelins?" Jack muttered as he slowly recovered. Then he thought the worst of the Doctor, "Doctor you can't just abandon the other universe…"

"Wasn't planning on it. How did we get here?" The Doctor said giving Jack a bemused look.

"Wait," this was Martha, "we all stepped to the side. That's all it takes, one step."

"We slipped," The Doctor concluded, there was something in his voice, almost joy.

"Guess so," said Jack. "Which universe though?"

"The right one" was all the Doctor said.

"If it's parallel how can it be the right one?" Martha asked.

"I just need to find someone before we head back then we'll save the universe and everything will be just fine and dandy. Just wait you'll see. Now you two I'll be back here in exactly 24 hours, behave yourselves. Don't get into any trouble. If you see someone who looks the slightest bit like you I need you to run in the opposite direction alright?"

"Wait are you leaving us alone?" Martha questioned and suddenly felt angry.

"Sorry, I didn't on plan this happening but it did. Now, I have to go do something important."

"But why?"

"There is something I need to do. Alone. And that's that."

"It's Rose isn't it?" Jack asked brushing some dust off of his coat.

"Yeah, yeah it is." The Doctor's face was suppressing his shear joy of being here.

"See you in 24 hours." Jack said as he gave a little salute. The Doctor gave a curt nod and he slowly walked to where Parallel Pete lived. He liked that Parallel Pete. It worked. Meanwhile Martha could not contain herself any longer…

"Of course it's Rose. It's always Rose. It's always, ALWAYS ROSE!" She practically exploded. Martha, in her opinion, was a good companion; she followed the rules and always thought of something clever, why didn't he seem to notice? It drove her INSANE! What Martha failed to realize, of course, is that the Doctor DID notice, he just wasn't looking for the relationship she was.

"Martha…" Jack said quietly. He knew what she was thinking and he didn't want her thinking like that simply because he liked Rose, and he liked Martha. He liked Martha in a different way than Rose, but Martha wanted that from the Doctor.

"You don't understand."

"No Martha I do understand, I understand you and your feelings" Martha tried to say something but Jack wouldn't let her, "BUT I also understand their feelings, something you just can't be ignorant of."

"Well no need to insult me!"

"You're right but," He started to calm down a bit - he used to seduce girls in Martha's position all the time - what happened? "What do you know about the time war?"

"Not much."

"Same here, no one does really. Did you know the Doctor fought that war, a great war, the stuff of legends in my time, anyway the point is he wasn't the heroic warrior you'd think. If you haven't noticed he doesn't like violence, killing people, that sort of thing. He didn't like it before the time war and he certainly didn't like it after."

"But what's this got to do with Rose?"

"Everything, after the war the Doctor would have rather died than be with anyone or do anything, but one day the TARDIS took him to a seemingly unimportant Auton invasion of earth."

"Autons?"

"Night of the living window shop dummies." Recognition swept across her face as she remembered shopping and nearly dying with Tish that day. "Anyway during the invasion he ran across a shop girl."

"Rose?" She guessed.

"Yeah, she nearly died, before the main invasion. Just working at Henrick's."

"Loved that store, shame it got blown up."

"Me too. The Doctor certainly has a way of introducing himself." Jack paused.

Martha looked shocked, "The Doctor blew it up?"

"Yeah, there Rose was all alone blundering into the vanguard of the auton force. They surrounded her and prepared to kill her, she says she didn't scream mindlessly because she thought she was alone and it would do no good, but in all honesty didn't want to die screaming like her least favorite character in a B-rated zombie slasher she had seen the day before with Mickey, her boyfriend. Don't get me started on all the shit he's done, he could make any guy anywhere seem suave…" Martha laughed, just imagining a geeky guy. "But she wasn't alone, the Doctor saved her. She also tried to be brave and smart, like you are, but he didn't need her, he didn't need any one, so he left her behind and he didn't think twice about her. Until he kept running into her again and again. Well you know the Doctor well enough that you know he beat the autons without too much trouble. Rose said she had to save his life and he denies it of course, and asked Rose to come with him and she turned him down so he left he wandered for the longest time and he couldn't get her out of his head, like I can't get you out of mine, this tiny insignificant shop girl got under the skin of the last Timelord, so he came back to the second he left and asked her again."

"But he told me himself he didn't ask anybody twice." She thought about when she suggested asking Joan again a few months later and she did not like the memory, and was he flirting with her while simultaneously breaking her heart? Wow that was new… She kinda liked the idea though…..

"Rose was" he searched for a word, "different. Rose and the Doctor had many adventures and you know what happened when we thought she had been killed?" Martha shook her head. "He shut down. He looked like he had died, not her. It seemed like he wished he had died in her place. There was a reason he couldn't let her die."

"And what was it?" Martha was no longer angry; now she was curious. She always let her curiosity get the better of her.

"Love. Martha I hate to break it to you, but you and me, we're just ordinary companions but there's something about Rose that's different. I have no idea what. But I think it has something to do with the fact she was the only person to hold his hand after the Time War."

Martha sat down and thought long and hard about what Jack had said. "You're right. You're absolutely right." She no longer felt jealous or angry she seemed a bit sad but nothing she couldn't get over. After all she had gotten over boys before; the Doctor would be no different. They sat in companionable silence for a while until Jack finally piped up

"So what do you wanna do?"

"Well this'll sound daft but all I want to do is go to a nice little hotel, take a warm shower, and sleep on a bed."

"Well I did have a hotel in mind…" He said raising an eyebrow suggestively. Martha looked at him, so this is why he had been flirting. "You were treated like a rebound companion, I want you to know I would never do that to you." He slowly draped an arm over her shoulder.

"Don't think we can really meet ourselves if we stay in one hotel room the whole time," she remarked as she moved closer to him.

Jack took his other hand and cupped her chin, "My thoughts exactly." As he pulled her in for a tender kiss.


	6. Proposal Denial

Time for another chapter! I really like this chapter. I hope you do too. I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. This chapter is EXTREMELY important despite the length. Lots of things are presented in this chapter. Thanks (again) to my lovely reviewers! Your messages lift my spirtits. Um important note the _italics_ are I-M ing. I tried to make that clear but I'll say it again anyway.

READ AND REVIEW! I enjoy opening a flooded inbox.

* * *

Proposal Denial

Mickey worked quietly at his desk at Torchwood. The tapping of his fingers to the keys, though relatively quiet, sounded like the firing of a thousand cannons in his ears. He idly typed up a document about the latest near invasion of Earth he and Rose easily thwarted. This was the last thing he wanted to do on a Friday afternoon. Mickey dreaded the typing up of the boring documents that were part of the mandatory protocol of every mission. However Rose took just about any job that came her way, probably looking for any Doctor-like adventure she could find, therefore Mickey also took every job that came her way. Rose sat two desks in front of him. He could see that she had already finished typing and was now discreetly playing a video game. From what he could make out it was this universe's version of The Crimson Room, only in this universe it was twice as difficult but with a much weaker title; The Red House. He had sent her the link three days ago and she was still playing it.

_Nice _he messaged her.

She looked back at him; she had a small grin on her face. _At least I __**finish**__ my work before I play video games_ she typed back.

_True_ was all Mickey could type.

_Mum's having a party tonight. Wanna come?_ Suddenly appeared on Mickey's screen.

_Sure. What time? _This wouldn't be the first Tyler party Mickey had attended just for the sake of Rose, and it probably wouldn't be the last either.

_7:30ish. I have to show up right after work to help mum with some things. _

_Isn't that what her maids are for? _

_Yes but she doesn't trust anybody but me and Pete__ with little Jimmy. I swear he's gonna be so spoiled when he grows up. _

_Like you aren't. _At that Rose turned around and gave him an evil glare and then she went back to her video game.

A few minutes later Rose typed, _Sometimes I think I would have beaten this game in two minutes if I could have opened these doors with a virtual sonic screwdriver_Then Mickey started to laugh. He silently congratulated her for using Doctor-related words. Rose got up and slowly walked over to Mickey's desk. She walked a lot slower now seeing how she'd be having a baby any week.

"I think I'm gonna leave now," Rose whispered.

"It's your last day of work before you go on maternity leave and you're ducking out early?" Mickey questioned.

"Well let's see you try and work when you're the size of a house."

"No thanks mate. Oh Rose, I'm glad you made up with your mum."

"Me too," she sighed and walked out the door. Mickey went back to his boring typing. He felt like falling asleep. His only motive to finish was that if he finished early he could spend more time with Rose. He had been spending lots of time with Rose lately, buying groceries, rearranging furniture in the baby's room for the hundredth time, that sort of thing. He enjoyed spending that time with her. They almost felt like a real couple sometimes. He hoped that it was that way for her too. They had been so close lately. That's why he was going to propose to Rose tonight. He had known about the party for weeks in advance, he planned it. He rented out a tuxedo and everything. It was going to be Rose's perfect night. Everything was running perfectly.

Mickey was just about to leave when he saw a scientist run in the direction of Yvonne's office. Then he saw Yvonne run out of her office into Pete's office then both Pete and Yvonne ran into Yvonne's office. Then he heard Pete shouting. That couldn't be good. Then he heard something about CCTV. Then he heard his name. Pete came out of the office heading straight for him. Now Mickey had seen many terrifying things in his life including Daleks, Cybermen, Vasnoids from Baalkala, clockwork androids, Jackie Tyler, Slitheen from Raxicoricofallipatorious, vomiting slug-bats from the planet of Creiocitia, and Krillitane. Pete could now be included toward the top of that list.

"Mickey we need you, now," Pete ordered. All Mickey could do was nod and follow. Once in Yvonne's office Pete began to speak very quickly, while the scientist worked frantically at one of the two computers, "Dr. House, from The Office of Parallel Universes, has just noticed some recent void activity. He took his results to Yvonne who notified me. We performed a scan to see where the void was active and we found," He turned a computer screen toward Mickey, "these two people; they're covered in 'stuff'. Do you know who they are?"

Mickey leaned in closely to the screen. He closely examined the two people indicated in the picture. The first figure was a girl. She was fairly pretty in an exotic sort of way. She was intimately kissing a man in period military clothing. It took Mickey a bit but then he finally recognized the Captain of the innuendo squad. "Well, I have no idea who she is, but it seems like Captain Jack still can't keep his hands off of anybody," Mickey said.

"Captain Jack," Yvonne purred, "How do you know him?"

"He traveled with Rose," Mickey then looked straight into Pete's eyes so his meaning would not be missed, "and her friend."

"Uhh, excuse me," Dr. House quietly said. Everyone's eyes were on him, "I found someone else who's covered in void stuff." He slowly turned his computer screen around. Mickey looked at the computer and quickly looked away. It was impossible. It couldn't be real. This wasn't happening, not now, not today. He denied that it could be…Mickey looked quickly again. No! It just was not possible. "It can't be. It can't be," he was suddenly muttering. He couldn't have been there. He couldn't come and ruin his happiness again. Mickey didn't want to believe it, but there it was, unmistakably on the screen. The Doctor was back.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the joke cameo! If you enjoyed the cameo please review. If you hate Mickey at this point please review. 


	7. Jackie With a Knife

Hello again. Because of some swearing in this Chapter and the next having lots of swearing I'm moving the rating up to T. The rating may get moved up to M at one point because of a very important scene that has 'adult content'. I'll try to keep it T but I'm not making promises, because I break them unitentionally. This chapter was originally going to be longer (and contain something important) but there was a perfect stopping point and both Minx and Quib agreed to break up the chapter. GOOD NEWS: I have practically finished the next chapter(seeing how it was a part of this) and it's several pages long. So enjoy the shortness of this one. Oh about the chapter's title, it doesn't fit with the others but I thought you'd enjoy it.

* * *

Jackie With a Knife

Jackie was sitting in her bedroom upstairs while Rose played hostess to the party below; she was waiting for a grand entrance. She sat at a beautiful, ornate vanity brushing her hair. She wore a pink silky dressing gown, just like the one she used to wear in the parallel world. It was the only thing she had that reminded her of home. When she came to the parallel universe she became parallel Jackie. Her past no longer existed. Rose's past was harder to finagle but Pete had done it none the less. Pete did a lot of things, today for instance he had called and told her to make sure every guest who came through the door was approved of by her and that Rose could not know about this. Jackie had agreed but it was frustrating having a maid interrupt her every five minutes about the next guest who had arrived and was waiting for clearance.

She thought about why there was a party in the first place. Mickey. He loved Rose but part of Jackie felt that Rose wouldn't be happy with this marriage. But then again Pete had always liked Mickey and went on and on about Mickey and Rose getting together someday. So Jackie tried to please Pete and allowed the plan to go on uninterrupted. She did want Rose married and she wanted her baby to have a father. She thought about Rose's baby, it would be very obvious that the baby wasn't Mickey's. She didn't entirely like the idea but she would make Rose go through with it one way or another. Suddenly there was a soft knock at the door. Jane, a maid, slowly walked in.

"Ma'am," she began, "There is a guest at the door."

"Who is it?" she said nonchalantly.

"He said he was the Doctor."

"Doctor, doctor who?"

"That's what I asked and he just said he was the Doctor, and that you knew him when you lived on the Powell Estate."

The pieces clicked together in Jackie's mind. Doctor, The Doctor. No, impossible. Inconceivable. But no one else knew…. Impossible, it just couldn't happen. This was not happening. She suddenly began to feel numb and dizzy. Jackie turned to Jane and said, "I'm suddenly not feeling well, I'll deal with The Do- with him in a minute. Right now I'm going to the kitchen." She slowly made her way to the kitchen in a daze. She arrived at the kitchen and leaned on the counter for support. She saw an apple and grabbed it, she needed food, NOW. She then got a knife out of a drawer to her right. If it was the Doctor, Rose would leave. Jackie couldn't accept that. Jackie couldn't lose Rose, not now, not again, not ever. Not to mention, he slept with her daughter. He's 900 and she was 20. That was just wrong. He got her pregnant too. She was seething at this point. He slept with her daughter, that bastard. He leaves Rose only coming back during the last possible moment, avoiding the mess in true Doctor-fashion. Jackie then accidentally sliced her finger. She looked at the knife she was holding. It was long, wide and shiny. It reminded her of the knife the wife used in _The Shining_. She carried it in her left hand and marched through to the front door, avoiding the guests of course. She opened the front door and stepped outside.

"Jackie, how are you?" The Doctor said with his characteristic grin.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned icily.

"I'm back," the Doctor said, smile fading.

"Why?"

"Rose, promise, love, baby." He was very confused at this point.

"Baby," she pulled out the knife, the Doctor turned white, "And how did that baby get made, Doctor?"

"Well Jackie, when a woman and a man love each other very much…" He slowly started backing up.

Jackie started to move toward him, eyes full of loathing, "So you had sex?"

"Well yes," Jackie suddenly stabbed the air 3 inches in front of the Doctor with the knife. "But, BUT, I can assure you she was enjoying herself as much as I was." Then Jackie started to sprint toward him. The Doctor began to run for his life. Now in all of the chases the Doctor had been involved in through out his 903-year life span this was a first; never had be been chased by a woman in a dressing gown with a knife. He had been chased by women in dressing gowns, in fact one of them was Rose, but that was much more fun, and he had been chased by women with knives. But the women had never been the same. The Doctor suddenly broke his train of thought when he saw a wall two feet in front of him. He made a quick turn and headed back toward the house and would try to get to the door. However once he hit the drive way he found himself on the hood of a car. Jackie now had a chance to catch her prey. The Doctor however quickly recovered and ungracefully dove for a row of bushes near the door.

Peering out of the bushes he saw Pete and Mickey get out of the car that had nearly run him over.

"Doctor," Mickey shouted, "Get out here now!"

"No thanks, this is a nice shrub, I think I'll stay here," The Doctor tried to sound light hearted but in reality he was terrified.

Pete kept his calm demeanor, "How did you get here, Doctor?"

"Accident really, why is everyone in this parallel universe against me anyway?"

"You'll take away Rose and her baby." Mickey said angrily.

"Well, the baby is mine," The Doctor was getting frustrated, and his side was beginning to hurt very badly from getting hit by a car.

"But Rose will be mine."

"Like hell!" The Doctor's anger surprised himself.

"No you see Doctor, I'm proposing tonight." All Mickey heard in reply was some guttural noises and a few things he recognized like, ass and bastard. He reasoned the TARDIS must not care to translate swear words.

"Yes he is, and He'll make sure you don't interrupt." Mickey said as he and Jackie walked inside. Pete stayed out watching the bushes intently.

"How do you know Rose will say yes? She has free will, unless you've taken that away from her," The Doctor said regaining some composure.

"She has free will, but there is always coercion. I know you're thinking that I shouldn't care, but I like Mickey, he's a good person. He'll keep Rose and Jackie happy." At that the Doctor shut up, he had to act fast and silently. He stealthily made his way to the side of the house. He felt like James Bond. Pete stared at the bushes looking for the Doctor but he couldn't see through the thick bushes. The Doctor then stepped on a twig. Luckily the Doctor knew how to throw his voice.

"No, no, bad squirrel." The Doctor saw Pete accept the lie, and then the Doctor made a run for the back of the house. He turned the corner and ran to the door. He opened it with the sonic screwdriver and snuck inside. He made his way into the party. He saw Rose, well her back any way, and he was just in time to see Mickey go down on one knee.

* * *

Dun Dun Dun... Yeah, and some of you were ready to kill Mickey before this, I'd hate to see what'd happen if you got your hands on him now... As always review. 


	8. Sad Slaptastic Fluff

Here is the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews. Thanks Minxy. I don't own Doctor Who. I'm at school so this is rushed. :)

_

* * *

_

Sad Slaptastic Fluff

_He made his way into the party. He saw Rose, well her back any way, and he was just in time to see Mickey go down on one knee…_

Mickey cleared his throat and began, "Rose, I'm not good with words so bear with me here. Listen, I've been thinking a lot lately. We've been spending a lot of time together. I feel as if I couldn't be separated from your side. I love you Rose, I _want_ to spend the rest of _my life_ with you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box. He opened it and there was a ring, simple yet beautiful, the ring reminded Mickey of Rose, "Rose Marion Tyler, will you marry me?"

At this point Rose was stunned. She liked Mickey, she even might have been able to say love, but after the day at Bad Wolf Bay she had made a promise to herself. She promised never tell anyone she loved them until she told _Him, _he was the only person who mattered. Rose didn't know what to do. For the past week or so both Pete and Jackie were talking about marriage and how great it would be if Rose was married, she now realized it was a subtle ploy. She saw her mum, and she was giving Rose the 'you-know-what-I-want-you-to-do-and-you'd-better-do-it' look. She knew Pete would want her to do what was good for his business. She looked at other faces around the room; they seemed to be encouraging her to say yes, like they were watching a romantic movie and wishing for the starring couple to get together. In the meantime all Rose wanted to do was scream no at the top of her lungs until she couldn't even whisper ever again. She was trapped. Trapped in a room, trapped with soulless people, trapped in time, trapped in space, trapped in a wrong universe, and now she was going to be trapped, only this time in marriage. Rose didn't see any way out of it. Tears began to fall from her eyes. She saw Mickey smile. She realized that he thought they were tears of joy. That made her feel guilty. The guilt was draining the last bit of resistance she had in her body. Rose opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. Mickey's smile grew, he thought she was speechless. Well, Rose was speechless, but for entirely different reasons then he thought. Rose felt terrible, she couldn't break his heart, but she couldn't marry him. She was being torn up inside. She felt there was a storm inside her and it couldn't be stopped. All she needed was someone to disapprove and she'd say no but from where she was she couldn't see anyone who felt that way. She looked at the people who thought they were romantics, sighing and smiling. They had no idea how monstrous they were in Rose's eyes. She looked back to her mother, her mother was now giving the get-a-move-on look. That nearly killed Rose, **that** her own mother would sell her happiness. Rose stood there for what seemed like centuries begging for someone to speak up, but she knew that only a few seconds had passed. Wasn't there someone who would just speak up and say no or at least give a look that said don't do it

If Rose would have turned around she would have seen the Doctor. He was giving the one look she needed to see only with a bit more sadness then she would have expected. Mickey had said the one promise the Doctor could never give her. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you" is what he said. Mickey had made his promise obvious, incase the Doctor had made his way into the party. The Doctor had told Rose long ago he couldn't spend the rest of his life with her. Rose deserved someone who loved her and would die with her as a happy old couple warm in their bed. He could never give that to her. He saw Mickey smile, he thought Rose had said yes but she hadn't said anything, and he didn't see her nod. He heard Rose sob. She was crying. He instantly realized what was going on and he was relieved. He finally found Jackie in the crowd. She was encouraging- no, bullying Rose- to answer yes. _What kind of a mother does that?_ He questioned. The Doctor saw Mickey's smile grow, and he could tell Rose had opened her mouth, but no noise came out. He looked at those other people, blindly supporting Mickey. Did he have the right to take Rose away from a normal life? It was a good life, full of loved ones, warm smiles, and anything any girl would ever want.

Suddenly, the Doctor sensed something. He couldn't place it at first, but then it suddenly made sense. He was sensing a young unborn Timelord, untrained but powerful. This was obviously Rose's baby, well his baby too. The Doctor realized that Rose only had about a month left in her pregnancy. He was suddenly aware that he came back just in time, one month later and he could be witnessing a very different set of events. A dream entered the Doctor's mind. It was the baby's dream; it wasn't much of anything, just so innocent. The Doctor then knew what he had to do.

"Well, yeah you could marry him," The Doctor said moving through the crowd toward where Mickey and Rose were, "I mean it could be a perfect little family, living in luxury, raising kids, sending them to all the best schools, having a _loving_ husband pampering you, catering your every want and need, _never_ having to worry about any threats, and _never_ having to run for your life _ever again_. Yeah, yeah, the perfect life, but-" It was just about then Jackie slapped him, hard.

"What?!"

"Get out, you're making a scene," Jackie hissed.

"You're the one who slapped me!" The Doctor shouted indignantly. At that Jackie pushed the Doctor out of the room and into the kitchen. Suddenly and rather awkwardly, Jackie reached into his suit coat's pocket and pulled out the sonic screwdriver. She turned it on and locked the door. From inside the Doctor could hear someone, who he could only assume was Rose, bang on the door a few times and jiggle the handle. Jackie suddenly turned back to him.

"Get out of here, now."

"You locked me in, I can't get out," Jackie pointed to the back door of the kitchen, the Doctor sighed, "Why are you so pushy with this whole Rose marrying Mickey thing?"

"You want to know?"

"Yeah, I do." The Doctor flopped down in a chair near the island in the center of the kitchen.

"First of all, I hate you."

"Yeah, I gathered."

She glared, "Second, I can't lose Rose again. She's the only person in this universe I can be completely honest with." The Doctor simply nodded, he couldn't deny that. "Finally, I know where Mickey is." Jackie's eyes began to well up with tears. The Doctor couldn't say anything against what Jackie said, so he tried another route.

"Jackie, will you hear _me_ out now?"

"No."

"Thanks Jackie."

"Oh shut up."

"Jackie, I'm at a loss for words—imagine that you of all people stopping me from talking—There is nothing I can say to you to tell you how much I need Rose, is there?"

"No. There isn't." Jackie said drying her tears. Suddenly the backdoor flew open. Rose came threw the door looking slightly worse for wear.

"Rose," The Doctor whispered. She looked stunning. She was huge yes, but beautiful nonetheless.

"Doctor," She smiled and ran into his arms.

"You have something to tell me," he whispered.

She smiled, "I love you." After she said that she felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders and that the Doctor's hearts melted.

"I love you too." He said.

"I know."

"Thought so." And with that he kissed her. Right at that moment Mickey came in the same door Rose had came in. He then cursed under his breath. Rose suddenly broke the kiss and let go of the Doctor.

"Mickey…"

"No, no, it's all right. _Really_, I understand." It was rather obvious Mickey wasn't all right.

"Mickey" the Doctor's stern voice said.

Mickey looked at him and snapped, "This would go better if you didn't talk." The Doctor's jaw dropped indignantly. "Don't give me that." Mickey turned to Rose and pleaded with her, "Rose, please listen to me, I need you. Please, please marry me."

"Mickey, I can't. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, but I can't."

He nodded, "Rose, would you have said yes if he wasn't here?"

"I don't know."

"You would have said yes."

"I don't know that. You don't know that." Rose began to cry.

"Yes I do."

"Oh just stop it. Mickey, can't you see she's upset? If you '_loved_' her you'd have stopped by now." The Doctor said in his simmering fury tone.

"If you loved her you wouldn't have left her here." Mickey took a step toward the Doctor.

"I didn't have a choice." The Doctor stood up and stepped closer to Mickey, they were about an inch apart.

"Obviously you did, but then you did say you got here by accident," With that the Doctor clenched his jaw and fists, it was taking everything in his power not to punch Mickey and break his nose. "How did you find a way through?"

"I was at the end of the universe, I was going to go back in time to stop an old enemy, BUT, I stepped into a parallel universe by accident and got here."

"So you didn't plan to come back?"

"No, BUT I would have come back, right after I saved the universe."

"So you want to take Rose into a universe that's in danger?"

"Well, I don't think she's perfectly safe here!" As if on cue, Rose began to scream and seized her stomach. The Doctor ran over to her. Her hands clutched her stomach. The Doctor placed his hands under hers, closed his eyes, and focused. He saw the baby's on going dream, but there was nothing going on that seemed bad. He then tried shifting to Rose's thoughts. He heard, _I'm faking. I just REALLY want to go home and sleep. I AM SO TIRED!_ He decided to play along with her request. The Doctor then looked at Jackie, "Give me the sonic screwdriver, NOW!" He turned it to a completely useless setting and ran it over Rose's stomach a few times. Her screaming subsided and then the Doctor winked at her. "Rose needs some rest; I'll take her home." He turned to Rose "You got a car?"

"No she doesn't, but we have anextra," Jackie said tossing him some keys.

"Thanks," he gave a curt nod and walked Rose into the garage and into a black Lotus Exige. The pair was silent until the car was safely off the property.

"Wow, this car's pretty sporty for your mum," the Doctor idly commented.

"Oh she hates this car. Pete bought it before she came to the universe. She probably gave it to you hoping you'd crash it."

"She'd want me to crash with you in the car? Can't you feel the love tonight?"

Rose laughed. "Well, we haven't been getting along much in this universe. We had a big fight about a year ago and we made up about a week ago." She explained.

"Eh, leave it to your mum to hold on to grudges."

"Umm Doctor?"

"Yes."

"You still have no sense in direction." She said, "My flat's in the other direction."

"Oh. Hold on tight." The now embarrassed Doctor then made an illegal u-turn. An awkward silence soon followed. Then they hit a red light and the Doctor did stop, only because he didn't feel like breaking every law in one night. He looked at Rose, Rose was looking at him. The next thing he knew was that Rose's tongue was down his throat. He decided to go with the flow and kiss back; in fact he didn't get back to driving until a car behind him honked. He begrudgingly returned to driving.

"Don't worry," Rose assured him with a wink, "My flat's on the next block." And sure enough it was. From the time they parked the car, got in the building, rode the lift up to Rose's floor, into Rose's apartment, and finally into her bedroom, they snogged and snogged and just for good measure snogged some more. They both collapsed on the bed shortly there after.

"I missed that," Rose said as she regained her breath.

"Me too." The Doctor slowly put his hand on Rose's swollen abdomen. He started rubbing his hand on it. "When did you first find out?"

"Shortly before we went back to visit mum," she said placing her hand on his.

"That would explain the trip home. Have you thought of a name?"

Rose yawned. "No not really, waitin' for you. Doctor, you said something about danger in the other universe, what kind of danger is it?" She sounded oddly excited.

"The Timelord kind." This piqued Rose's curiosity. "An old enemy hid himself as a human and finally came back."

"Is he dangerous?"

"Very."

"Sounds like fun."

"You'd go into some of the worst danger of your life, as big as a house, and you'd still consider it fun?" The Doctor was beginning to question Rose's sanity or how hormones were making her feel.

"Yep."

"Rose," he began, "The Master is dangerous, and insane. I don't know if I want to take you into that."

"Well tough, I'm going and that's that. I can't stay here any longer. I'm going stir crazy just staying in one place and time."

"The trip ALONE is gonna be dangerous and when we're back I'm worried what would happen if he got his hands on you, or our baby."

"The TARDIS will make it safe. I can stay in the TARDIS the whole time. I promise this time I'll stay put, I learned my lesson."

"That's not the problem. The problem is… I don't exactly have the TARDIS with me…." He said sheepishly.

"WHAT?" Rose was very confused and angry at this point.

"The Master has it, I took Jack's Vortex Manipulator and well, manipulated it."

"Jack's back?" Rose was excited. The Doctor assumed hormones made Rose very emotional.

"Yeah, and he's immortal"

"How?"

"You did it. Bad Wolf had a lot of power." The Doctor said darkly.

"Jack can protect me then, sounds like he owes me a favour anyway." Rose yawned yet again, she should really be asleep, but she just wanted to stay up and talk with the Doctor.

"Yeah, and I'd have to protect you from Jack."

Rose stretched and snuggled closer to the Doctor, "Do you think Jack really likes pregnant women?"

"Jack likes everything." Rose could only nod in agreement. "Martha could look after you I suppose."

"Martha, is she your new companion?" a twinge of jealousy hit Rose.

"Yes, but just a companion. Don't worry I haven't _danced_ with her."

"Better not have. Doctor. Don't know what I'd do if she were pregnant with another one of your kids." Rose suddenly changed subjects, "I can't stay here. Mickey might propose again. Next time I'll turn him down flat though. I'd hate to be rude, but I'd rather be rude then married to him."

The Doctor chuckled. "I guess you in life-threatening danger is better than you married to Mickey." He gave a defeated sigh, "You can come," Rose immediately brightened up, "BUT you have to stay close to me, don't wander off when I tell you not too, stay away from Jack, and act dumb if you come across a man called the Master."

Rose yawned yet again, "Okay, sounds easy enough." She snuggled down closer to the Doctor. "I think I'll sleep now."

"Good night then." Rose fell asleep not long after that. She slept silently. She looked like an angel. The baby's dreams started to filter into the Doctor's mind again. He decided that this had to be one of the most peaceful moments of his life. He fell asleep not long after that.

* * *

Review please. There will be cake. 


	9. Back to Business

My sincerest apologies. I haven't updated in forever I know. School, track, NHS applications, parents, dances, musicals, and life have gotten in the way. I also hit the big giant wall of writer's block. The good news, I have the next chapter started and I have outlined to the end. I feel so sad now the end is in sight. The bad news: the end is near, and I have a big research paper due soon too. I will try to update more often but I can't make promises.

Just so you know this chapter focuses on Rose, Jack, Martha, and the Doctor during _The Sound of Drums_. It was hard inserting Rose but I think it's okay. I may have a chapter focusing on the Master's POV of the next few chapters, but I can't do that for a while. I don't own Doctor Who. On with the show

* * *

Back to Business

The Doctor awoke the next morning. He looked down at Rose, only she wasn't there. He heard the toilet flush in the bathroom. Rose exited the bathroom dabbing her mouth with a towel. He looked at her confused, "You still get morning sickness?"

"Yeah, and sometimes, if I'm really lucky, I actually get it in the morning," sarcasm dripping in her voice.

He chuckled. "Do you still want to come with me today?" He asked as Rose crawled back into bed.

"Of course I do. Do you have to ask?"

"Yeah, I just have trouble believing you're actually here. You're coming with me on a dangerous adventure."

"Just like old times." She said with her patented tongue between teeth smile.

He smiled. "Just like old times… Well Rose, time is of the essence and we gotta get going. We gotta meet up with Jack and Martha and then we're going to defeat the Master. Whadda yousay?"

"Fantastic!"

-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-

After Rose had gone through various morning rituals and the Doctor made many snide comments about things being domestic the pair finally set off to meet Jack and Martha. Upon arriving at their location they saw Jackie with a small bag.

She slowly made her way over to them. "You forgot a few things." Was all she said before she handed over the bag. She didn't trust herself to do much more.

"Mum!" Jackie turned around and Rose ran up to her and hugged her. "Thank you. Tell Mickey I'm sorry."

"I'll tell him if I see him, haven't seen him since the party."

"Thanks again mum. I'm gonna miss you."

"Me too." Jackie broke the hug and looked at the Doctor. "You'd better take good care of her Doctor."

"Of course I will. Jackie, Do you think you'd mind if Rose and I tried to visit sometime?"

Jackie smirked, "I think I'd like that a lot. See you later Doctor." She turned around and left.

Rose turned to the Doctor, "So are Jack and Martha gonna show up?"

"I don't know, they have some time before they have to show up." Right at that moment Jack fell from a nearby tree.

"Jack!" Rose screamed while running over to him. Martha hopped down from the same tree and started to examine him. Jack wasn't breathing and both women began to worry, that is until Jack gasped back to life. He slowly started calming back down. "Hello" Rose whispered.

Jack smiled and looked back up at her, "Hello."

"Hello, sorry I had to say it twice, for old time**'**s sake."

"Of course, my you're looking as large and as lovely as ever"

"Oh stop it!" The Doctor interrupted.

"I was only saying hello" Jack said standing up.

"Yes and last time you only said hello it was to Martha—what were you two doing in a tree?"

Martha began to blush, "We were waiting for you and uhh we wanted to be able to see you coming."

"Yeah, and it's a really nice tree, lovely bark." Jack added.

"Yeah nice wood." Martha suddenly became very embarrassed and Jack got a proud smirk on his face.

The Doctor suddenly got a look that could only be described as the I-don't-want-to-know-look. Rose stifled giggles while ideas of Jack and Martha _dancing_ entered her head.

"Well then, is everyone ready to go?" nods came from the entire group, "Then let's go!"

-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0-

After a long sensation of falling Rose Tyler opened her eyes in her own universe for the first time in years. "I'm home!" she shouted with joy. She noticed a sign "Vote Saxon" She read aloud. "Who's Mr. Saxon?"

"Just a politician, good old Harold Saxon" Jack answered.

"I dunno, something seems fishy…" an uneasy feeling fell over her. Something in the back of her mind seemed to growl….

-2-3-4-5-6-5-6

"But this Master Bloke, he's got the TARDIS he could be anywhere in time and space" Martha worried.

"No he's here. Trust me." The Doctor said darkly.

"Who is he anyway? That voice at the end that wasn't the professor."

"Well, the Doctor told me he's a Timelord and if he sounded different he must have regenerated." Rose explained.

"What's that mean?"

"He can change every cell in his body and his face and personality, like when Jack and I first met the Doctor he had short hair, blue eyes, giant ears and an even bigger nose. He also had a thing for leather." Martha's imagination went wild with that last statement and Jack quietly chuckled.

"I thought you always liked the jacket." The Doctor replied indignantly, he then noticed an eerie tapping.

"I did, and I loved your daft old face as you called it but I much prefer this regeneration." Rose said with her sweetest sugar coated smile.

"Well, if he did change like that how are we going to find him?"

"I'll know him the moment I see him. Timelords always do." The Doctor saiddistracted.

"But hold on, he could be anyone." Martha whispered, "We missed the election." The Doctor got up and the other three began to follow.

"But it can't be. The Doctor said he could sense other Timelords and he's been visiting for a while," Rose turned to the Doctor, "wouldn't you have noticed something?"

They slowly walked toward the big screen TV nearby. Just then the news announcer started talking about Mr. Saxon.

"I said I knew that voice, when he spoke inside the TARDIS. I've heard that voice hundreds of times, I've seen him, we all have." Martha said as the big screen showed Mr. Saxon walking down stairs with reporters flashing pictures everywhere.

"Except me" Rose added shyly, "I guess he's Harold Saxon." Something inside of Rose confirmed he was a Timelord, but she didn't know what.

"That's him... he's Prime Minister. The Master is Prime Minister of Great Britain." The Doctor added horrified. He watched as the Master then kissed the woman next to him, "The Master and his wife."

The TV began to send out Saxon's message that left the whole group horrified and freezing chills ran down their spines, "This country is sick. This country needs healing. This country needs medicine. And, in fact, I would go as far as to say, what this country really needs right now...is a Doctor."

3-4-6-5-7-6-6-4-3-2-4-7-6-8-7-8-7-5-3

The team barged into Martha's cramped flat. "Home" she said more for her comfort but it did offer Jack and Rose a brief explanation of where they were.

"What have you got? Computer? Laptop? Anything?" The Doctor asked. Martha began to dig through her things Jack was dialing his phone "Jack who you phoning? You can't tell anyone we're here."

"Just some friends of mine but there's no reply."

"Doctor, just calm down a little, just a teensy bit for me. Okay?" Rose asked ever so sweetly. He took a long slow breath as Martha handed him her laptop.

"I can show you the Saxon website, he's been around for ages." Jack said taking the laptop and putting it on a nearby desk. Just then the computer asked for a password, "Martha what's your password?"

"badwolf" she responded automatically. "all lowercase, no spaces."

The Doctor and Rose perked up. "Why badwolf?" The Doctor questioned.

"I like fairytales. Is that a crime? That's so weird, it's the day after the election. That's only four days after I met you."

"What?" Rose questioned.

"Rose, remember when I told you it had only been 12 hours?" The Doctor asked. Rose smiled and nodded. "Well for Martha it was really only 12 hours."

Martha looked to Rose confused, but Rose quickly explained, "There's a slight difference between hours and months."

"Yeah but her mum still slapped me." Rose laughed and suddenly recalled how the Doctor said he'd never been slapped by someone's mother and now 2 companion's mothers had. _Oh how the mighty have fallen_ she thought. The Doctor suddenly seemed amazed, "I've been flying all across the universe and he's been here the whole time."

"You gonna tell us who he is?" Martha asked with her nerves on edge. She wasn't alone.

"He's a timelord."

"Well, what she means is who'd call themselves the Master?" Rose explained.

"That's all any of you need to know." He turned back to Jack, "Come on show me Harold Saxon." Martha, in seething fury walked over to her phone and checked her messages. It was her sister soshe quickly turned it off.

"Oh like it matters." Rose could only smile in agreement.

-1-2-4-3-5-6-3-5-7-8-5

A while later the group finished watching a Saxon ad. Jack began to relate Saxon's life story, "Former Minister of Defense, first came to prominence when he shot down the Racnoss on Christmas Eve." He looked over to the Doctor, "Nice work by the way."

"Oh, thanks" the Doctor said detached.

Rose turned to him, "Another exciting Christmas?" The Doctor could only nod.

"But," Martha began confused, "He goes back years, he's famous, everybody knows his story, look, Cambridge University, Rugby Blue, Won the athletics thing, wrote a novel, went into business, marriage, everything, he's got a whole life."

-1-3-2-4-5-6-5-3-

Rose was in Martha's small kitchen making tea, "Well if the Master has the TARDIS he could have went back in time and been living here for decades."

"No." The Doctor said flatly.

"Why not? Worked for me" Jack questioned taking a glass of tea from Rose. Martha came into the room in a new outfit, Jack looked at it approvingly and Martha blushed.

"When he was stealing the TARDIS the only thing I could do was fuse the coordinates. I locked them permanently. He can only travel between the year 100 trillion and the last place he landed, which is right here right now."

"But if they're permanently fused how will you ever go any place different?" Rose asked as she handed him and Martha their teas.

"I'll eventually fix it, but it takes a lot of time and I didn't give him that." The Doctor reassured her as she sat down in his lap.

"But obviously it didn't work the way you planned." Jack reminded him.

"Well the most he could have been here is 18 months. 18 months tops."

"How did he do all this in 18 months though?" Martha asked.

"Well the Master was always," He searched for a word, "Hypnotic, but this is on a massive scale."

"I was gonna vote for him." Martha said half shocked.

"Really?" Rose inquired.

"Well, it was before I met any of you and I liked him."

"Me too." Jack quietly added.

"Why'd you say that?" Rose asked, "What were his promises? What was his campaign like?"

The Doctor caught on to what Rose was trying to say, "What was his policy? What did he stand for?"

"I don't know," Martha said. Her fingers began tapping quietly. "He always sounded good. Like you could trust him. Just nice, he spoke about… I can't even remember but it was good. Just the sound of his voice…"

"What are you doing?" Rose questioned.

"What?" Martha seemed like she just snapped out of a trance.

"You were tapping."

"I.. I . It was just." Martha shrugged as she searched for a reason. "I dunno." Just then **t**he laptop made a sound and broadcastthe words 'Saxon Broadcast All Channels'. The group gathered around the television.

"Looks like the Lord and Master is speaking to his kingdom," The Doctor quipped.

"Britain. Britain. Britain. What extraordinary times we've had. Just a few years ago this world was so small. And then they came, out of the unknown. Falling from the skies" Rose certainly knew what that felt like, she felt somehow drawn to his words. "You've seen it happening, Big Ben destroyed. A spaceship over London. All those ghosts and metal men. The Christmas Star, that came to kill. Time and Time again and the government told you nothing." Rose certainly remembered all of the encounters being seen as hoaxes. "Well not me. Not Harold Saxon, because my purpose here today is to tell you this, citizens of Great Britain, I have been contacted. A message for humanity from beyond the stars."

A sphere suddenly appeared on screen, "Peoples of the Earth. We come in peace. We bring great gifts. We bring technology, and wisdom and protection and all we ask in return is your friendship."

"Awww, sweet. And this species has identified itself: they are called the Toclafane."

"What?" The Doctor shouted indignantly at the television screen.

"And tomorrow they will appear, not in secret, but to all of you. Diplomatic relations with a new species will begin. Tomorrow we take our place in the universe. Every man, woman, and child. Every teacher and chemist and lorry driver and farmer, oh I don't know every, medical student." The four suddenly panicked. The Doctor turned the telly around only to find a bomb attached to it.

"Out!" he ordered, they didn't need telling twice. The**y** were outside in no time. They were barely 3 meters away from the house when the bomb finally exploded. The Doctor began roll call. "Jack!"

"Fine yeah fine."

"Martha!" He turned around to see her frantically dialing on her phone. "What are you doing?"

"If he knows about me he knows about my family."

"Don't tell them anything!"

"I'll do what I like."

"Doctor!" Rose cried. He turned to her and she was holding her back. He ran to her and he saw why. I giant piece of jagged glass was embedded in it.


	10. Call Me

My deepest and sincerest apologies. I never meant to leave all of you hanging like that. I am so terribly sorry. Lots of things have been happening in my life such as two research papers, plenty of homework, starting a job, getting rear ended... I've been busy, my editor Minx has been busy but here is the chapter. I'm not making promises for the next chapter, but I'm holding myself to before July 20th, a month from today. Oh, and if it's any consolation I still don't own Doctor Who.

* * *

Call me...

"_Doctor!" Rose cried. He turned to her and she was holding her back. He ran to her an__d he saw why. I giant piece of jagged glass was embedded in it. _

"Rose, just calm down and we'll get this right out. Okay?" The Doctor practically whispered to her. Rose nodded in response. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and began to examine her. The glass was sticking out about half an inch. However the sonic screwdriver revealed inside there was 2-3 inches of glass. The Doctor slowly pulled on the glass shard. It felt like centuries but the glass eventually came out. Both he and Rose took a sigh of relief and the Doctor used the sonic screwdriver to cauterize the wound.

Meanwhile Martha's mum finally answered the phone.

"Mum!?"

"Yes."

"Oh my God you're there." Relief flooded Martha's veins.

"Of course I'm here sweetheart, you all right?" She said far too sugary.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Has there been anyone asking about me?"

"Martha I think perhaps you should come around."

"I can't. Not now." _God if only she knew_ Martha thought.

"No but it's your father and we've been talking and we thought we might give it another go."

"Don't be so daft. Since when?" Whatever was going on Martha knew this wasn't the mother who fought with her father at Leo's Birthday. Martha knew that for certain.

"Just come around. Come to the house. We can celebrate."

"You'd never get back with him in a million years."

"Ask him yourself."

A long pause came before Martha finally heard, "Martha it's me."

"Dad? What are you doing there?" The Doctor slowly walked over to Martha, he could tell by her attitude something was wrong, and hearing that Clive was over at Francine's and he wasn't dead put him on an even higher alert level.

"Like your mother said, come around. We can explain everything."

"Dad just say yes or no. Is there someone else there?"

There was a long pause, Martha would have taken that as a yes but then her father shouted, "YES! Just run!" Screaming, furniture flying, people barking orders and Martha couldn't make sense of any of it.

"Dad! What's going on? Dad?" She shouted into the telephone. The only reply was more chaos. She hung up the phone.

"We gotta help them!" Martha shouted to no one in particular

"That's exactly what they want, it's a trap!" The Doctor shouted.

"Do you think she cares?" Rose shouted back. The four crammed into Martha's car and took off for Mrs. Jones' house. "Look," she explained as Martha drove like a woman on a mission from God, "I know this probably is a trap, I set up traps like this when I worked for Torchwood, but right now she isn't going to listen to anyone." Martha swerved dangerously out of the way of an on coming car. "Or listen to traffic laws either." Rose muttered under her breath.

"Everyone be quiet!" Martha ordered. She then tried calling someone. The phone rang a few times.

Suddenly a voice came over the speakers, "Martha can't talk just now. We just made first contact, did you see?" Martha seemed to relax. "What are you doing? Put me down!" filled Martha's tiny car.

"Tish!" Martha exclaimed. She turned around to the Doctor, "It's all your fault. IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" She then turned a corner and came to a harsh stop. She saw the most horrible thing in the history of her life. The police had surrounded her mother's home. Her mum was in the back of a police van and she thought her father was in there too. She sat there dumbfounded.

Her mother began to shout, "Martha! Get out of here!" Martha was frozen in terror. She felt like a deer in the head lights. "Get out!" Francine shouted again. Martha saw a shrewd start barking orders.

The Doctor leaned toward Martha and calmly ordered, "Martha reverse." After she saw the soldiers take aim she didn't need to be told twice. But just to be safe the Doctor ordered a little louder, "GET OUT NOW!" Martha turned her car around as bullets began to rip through the air. Panic ensued as she drove away. The rear windshield shattered when it was hit. Rose let out a terrified scream. Aliens she could handle, bullets not so much. Martha sped away with everyone's hearts racing at full speed.

Martha began to shout sarcastically, "The only place he can go is planet Earth, great!" then she nearly hit a car.

"Careful!" Rose shouted.

"Martha listen to me." Jack began as he stepped into full captain mode. "Do as I say. We gotta ditch this car. Pull over. Right now!" and with that Martha reluctantly agreed.

-3-4-5-6-5-7-6-5-3-3-2

The gang, team, comrades, call them what you will walked under a bridge. Martha was on her phone yet again.

"Leo?"

"Yeah." He didn't sound forced like her mother did and for that Martha was grateful.

"Oh thank God! Leo listen to me. Where are you?"

"We're in Brighton." He said like nothing was going on. "Yeah we came down with Boxer. Did you see that Saxon thing on telly?"

Martha had to give him a chance to save himself, "Leo just listen to me. Don't go home. I'm telling you don't phone Mom or Dad or Tish. You've gotta hide."

"tsch-Shut up." Doubt clearly evident in his voice.

"On my life you gotta trust me. Go to Boxer's. Stay with him. Don't tell anyone just hide!"

And all-to-familiar voice broke through the conversation. "Ooh a nice little game of hide and seek," the Master mused. "I love that. But I'll find you Martha Jones." The Master then switched gears. "Been a long time since we've seen each other, must be what a hundred-trillion years?"

The Doctor, Jack, and Rose hadn't been paying much attention to Martha's phone call until they heard, "Let them go Saxon." The three instantly paused at her words. Martha then began to crack under pressure, "DO YOU HEAR ME? LET THEM GO!" She shrieked into the phone. The Doctor then took the phone.

"I'm here." Was all the Doctor said.

"Doctor." Was the Master sounding reverent? That was just wrong.

"Master." The Doctor began to walk away from the group and Rose followed discreetly behind him.

"I like it when you use my name."

"You chose it. Psychiatrist's field day."

"As you chose yours. The man who makes people better; how sanctimonious is that?"

"So... Prime Minister, then."

"I _know_!" he began, "It's good, isn't it?"

The Doctor didn't have time for idle chin wagging so he cut right to the chase. "Who are those creatures? 'Cause there's no such thing as the Toclafane. That's just a made up name, like the Bogeyman."

"Do you remember all those fairy tales about the Toclafane when we were kids? Back home..." he suddenly became very dark, "Where is it, Doctor?"

"Gone." The Doctor thought something was behind him and turned around. Thank God Rose knew how to hide.

"How can Gallifrey be _gone_?"

"It burnt." It became apparent to Rose that whatever they were talking about was something uncomfortable for the Doctor.

"And the Time Lords?"

"Dead." He finally spotted Rose and rolled his eyes, she thought she was so clever. "And the Daleks, more or less. What happened to you?"

"The Time Lords only resurrected me because they knew I'd be the _perfect_ warrior for a Time War. I was there when the Dalek Emperor took control of the Cruciform. I saw it. I ran. I ran so far. Made myself human so they would never find me, because I was so _scared_."

"I know." He motioned for Rose to come out from behind her hiding spot and sit next to him. She slowly made her way over to him.

"_All of them_?" Disbelief was everywhere in his voice; then a sudden realization seemed to hit him. "But not you, which must mean..."

"I was the only one who could end it." Rose listened intently, she knew the Doctor must have been talking about the time war, and it was the most she had ever heard. "And I tried, I did; I tried everything."

"What did it feel like, though? Two almighty civilizations, burning. Oh, tell me, how did that feel?"

"Stop it," the Doctor ordered.

"You must have been like a god."

"I've been alone ever since. But not anymore. Don't you see, all we've got is each other." Well the Doctor had Rose, but he wasn't about to tell him that.

"Are you asking me out on a date? Speaking of which tell me did you bring your little girl toy back home?"

The Doctor looked right at Rose and with a straight face told the Master, "No she's not here."

"Good, because if she were here, she'd be dead."


	11. The Strange Occurence

Sorry, this has taken forever to update. I have been so busy it's not funny. This chapter is dedicated to princessDanni for that PM that reminded me to work on this story.  
This takes place about a month into the years that never was. I don't own Doctor Who. I apologize for any grammar errors but both my Beta and I are entirely too swamped.

* * *

The Strange Occurence

Well, everything went completely and horribly wrong. At the end of that _lovely_ bone chilling phone call the four time travelers had tried to lay low. Tried was the definitive word. The even went so far as to manipulate their TARDIS keys to hide themselves. Apparently that hadn't been enough.

_Here they time travelers stood hopelessly in front of the master. _

"_Well, well, what have we here?" the Master asked rubbing his hands together eyes locked on Rose. Immediately the Doctor began to think of words that the TARDIS wouldn't have translated. 'If Rose had only listened' the Doctor thought. But the Doctor realized this was Rose, and there really was no way she'd leave his side. _

"_You must be Rose Tyler" The Master said using his trust-me-I'm-a-politician voice as he slowly moved in on his prey. "I'm the Master." Rose tried desperately to get away. Unfortunately two guards were instantly at her sides keeping her in place. "Oh, don't worry I wouldn't dare hurt you, far too special." He turned to the guard, "Take her away!" he ordered. _

This had been the last time the Doctor had seen any of his loved ones. He knew Rose was alive. He could feel that. He knew the baby had been born a few days ago and she was fine. Jack caused the occasional up roar. Rumors had begun to circulate about a woman named Martha Jones traversing the world searching for something. That's where the rumors began to change.

The Martha rumors confused the Doctor the most. After Rose had been taken away Jack and the Doctor had sent Martha away, to keep her safe and out of harms way. Now it sounded like she was causing trouble. A fact that no doubt kept Jack worried.

But there was no time for that. The Doctor was being pulled from his tent and handcuffed to a chair. Slowly the Master entered with a perplexed look on his face.

"Doctor, tell me, how does a stinking hybrid like you manage to produce yet another sting hybrid?" The Master asked, glaring daggers at him.

If the Doctor had been his young agile self he would have answered along the lines of, "Insert tab A into slot B and repeat." Instead the Doctor smiled at his joke and stared straight back at the Master, silent as ever.

"Ooh, you think you're clever not telling me all of your little secrets, but," he said his face turning from that of stone to a maniacal grin, "I have ways of getting information out of you." He snapped his fingers and a guard carrying a tiny bundle entered the room.

At this the Doctor snapped as well, "What information could you possibly need from me?" he cried.

The Master stared at the Doctor while the soldier handed him Rose's baby girl and in one eerie moment he was perfectly calm and softly said, "Simple really, you're the first half Gallifreyan half anything and yet you are by far and away one of the most powerful and influential Timelords, and now there's only two of us. And I need your help to figure out how we can continue the Timelord race in such a successful fashion."

"I don't know." The Doctor shook his head. "Pure dumb luck?" he offered.

"Really? How about I jog your memory?" he suddenly grabbed the baby's neck but before anyone in the room had a chance to panic a gold light washed over the baby and it was the Master who started choking. One guard took the bundle out of the room while another helped a perplexed Master recover.

"What did you do?" The Master shouted at the Doctor. The Doctor however didn't get a chance to respond because the Master turned and left the room in a huff.

Now not even the Doctor was sure what had happened, but he felt he knew one thing, he knew his daughter was safe.


End file.
